


День семьдесят четвертый / Day Seventy-Four

by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: День 74 в округе Бровард. Сэм рассыпается на куски, Дин помогает ему собрать себя.
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613560
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	День семьдесят четвертый / Day Seventy-Four

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day Seventy-Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890269) by [caranfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel). 



> Пропущенный эпизод, серия 03.11. "Mystery Spot"/"Заколдованный круг"

Дин принял душ и оделся ещё до того, как проснулся Сэм. Он чувствовал себя до странности отлично. Даже фиговая музычка 80-х, включившаяся, когда сработал будильник на радио-часах, ему понравилась.

— Проснись и пой, Сэмми! — громко позвал он.  
Сегодня будет день, когда речь не пойдёт о сделках, об оставшемся времени, о том, будет ли это последний раз, когда он сделал какую-то вещь. Ну, так ему казалось. Сегодня будет просто хороший день, лёгкое дело, и...

И Сэм. Который резко сел в кровати, схватил радио-часы и швырнул их через всю комнату — в стенку. А потом уткнулся лицом в ладони и простонал:

— Господи. Дин, извини. Прости, я знаю, это было тупо. Мне жаль, я не хотел. Прости, Дин, пожалуйста. Мне так жаль. Прости.

Так. Это уже излишне для хорошего дня.

— Эй, — Дин осторожно подошёл к Сэму. Он не был уверен, какая стратегия сейчас будет правильной — поговорить-по-душам или чуток-поднять-настроение? Для начала он сказал беззаботно:

— Прощения будешь просить у администрации отеля. А я всё равно не люблю «Азию».

Сэм поднял на него глаза. Блядь. Похоже, стратегия выбрана неправильно.  
Брат сидел бледный и дрожащий, на лице — слёзы и выражение какого-то сумасшедшего отчаяния. Вот блин.

— Похоже, кошмар был тяжёлым? — осторожно сказал Дин, садясь на свою кровать. Он поставил локти на колени и наклонился вперёд — достаточно близко к Сэму, чтобы дотронуться до него, если брату это понадобится. Если он этого захочет. — Хочешь, поговорим об этом?

Сэм судорожно вздохнул, уперевшись взглядом в ковёр.

— Не очень. Не хочу, на самом деле. Но нам надо.

Ладно. Последнее, о чём Дин хотел бы поговорить — так это о том, что через несколько месяцев ему придётся отправиться в Ад.

(В тысячный раз он спросил себя — что же я сделал с тобой? В тысячный раз ответил — я спас тебя, вот что я сделал. Я, блин, хоть одно, да сделал правильно.)

Но поговорить, похоже, придётся. Опять.

И за всем этим он не сразу понял то, что сказал ему Сэм. А тот сказал, посмотрев прямо в глаза:

— Здесь временная петля. Я попал во временную петлю, как в «Дне сурка».

— Чего? — Дин моргнул, переваривая Сэмово заявление у себя в мозгах. И отторгая его. — Нет, Сэм, это у тебя просто кошмар был.

Вздохнув, Сэм закатил на миг глаза.

— Это — не кошмар. Я попал во временную петлю, — голос у него был такой, словно он декламирует по памяти нечто зазубренное наизусть и рассказываемое уже в сотый раз. — Я проживаю один и тот же день, опять и опять. Как в «Дне сурка». Я как Билл Мюррей, а ты — как Энди МакДауэлл.

Дин было вскинулся — словно то, что он Энди МакДауэлл, и было самым недопустимым в рассказе брата; но, на самом деле, это просто было единственным, что он смог осознать прямо сейчас. А Сэм поднял ладонь и — совершенно синхронно с Дином — проговорил:

— Чувак, я не Энди МакДауэлл.

Какого хрена?

— Ах да, извини, тебе не нравится, когда я называю тебя Энди МакДауэлл. Ты — как Крис Эллиот, — Сэм говорил всё тем же невыразительным голосом, словно давно заученное. — Но день всё тот же и тот же, опять и опять, и он заканчивается тем, что ты... умираешь, — здесь голос Сэма немного сорвался. — А потом всё снова начинается. Здесь. В этом номере. С этой песней. И ты снова умрёшь.

Ого. Либо у Сэма крыша поехала окончательно, либо... М-да.

— Ты мне веришь? — устало спросил Сэм. — Если нет, я могу доказать.

Дин покрутил всё это у себя в голове. С одной стороны, оно как-то чересчур дико даже для них. С другой — Сэм явно из-за чего-то был в полном раздрае. Значит, или это действительно происходит — или Сэм думает, что это действительно происходит. Если второе, то завтра утром Дин проснётся и вспомнит этот разговор; а если первое — то нет. Так что сейчас надо просто это принять; а если всё же — второе… ну, там разберёмся.

— Да, — сказал он. — Я тебе верю.

— Хорошо, — Сэм чуть расслабился.

— Значит, «День сурка». И как долго уже?

— Больше семидесяти дней. Думаю, сегодня это... семьдесят четвёртый, да.

И Сэм рассказал ему всё: как десятки раз просыпался под одну и ту же песню; как проживал одни и те же события; как пытался менять что-то — одну детальку за другой — и неизбежно терпел неудачу, неизбежно видел в итоге смерть Дина. Господи боже. Дин представил себя — как бы он семьдесят с лишним дней знал, что Сэм умрёт; ждал, что Сэм умрёт; смотрел, как Сэм умирает; и просыпался, чтобы всё это повторилось вновь. Неудивительно, что Сэма просто разметало на куски.

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал он. — Сэм, мне так жаль.

Но он знал брата; он знал, что Сэм не потратил бы семьдесят с лишним дней только на то, чтобы умирать от ужаса.

— И что ты надумал насчёт этого? У тебя есть какие-нибудь заметки?

— Нет смысла их делать, — Сэм вяло махнул в сторону ноутбука. — Никаких заметок не сохраняется, когда я просыпаюсь в очередной раз. Каждый день начинается сызнова.

— Ладно, тогда просто расскажи мне, что ты узнал. И что ты уже пробовал сделать.

Сэм сел чуть прямее, лицо у него стало сосредоточенным — перешёл в режим охотника. (Мой парень. Я уверен, что ты поработал над этим делом.)

— Сначала я подумал, что дело было в Зачарованном Месте, — сказал он. — Но его я разобрал по досочкам, всё посолил и сжёг, и даже экзорцизм провёл. Бесполезно. То же самое я проделал с отелем. Никакого эффекта, — и он стал загибать пальцы, считая. — Это не экстрасенсорные видения. Ведьминых мешочков или других признаков ведьм я тоже не нашёл. Возможно — я просто в коме, и мне всё это мерещится; но, как это можно проверить, я не знаю. Я практически уверен, что это не джинн — очень маловероятно, по крайней мере. Если это джинн, то какой-то такой, что устраивает кошмары вместо блаженных снов. Но вчера я всё же попытался проверить это... — Сэм прервался, а у Дина от подозрения ёкнуло в груди.

— Попытался проверить как? Я знаю лишь один способ выйти из морока, наведённого джинном...  
(Попытаться убить себя в том блаженном сне.)

— Угу, — Сэм, избегая встречаться взглядом с Дином, снова уставился в ковёр.

— Сэм?

Брат вздохнул, всё так же не глядя на Дина.

— Ну… Я понимаю, это была дурацкая идея. Я просто подумал, что, возможно, если умру я — то это... ну, снимет морок. Или — если это не джинн — то, может, разорвёт временную петлю.

Он бросил на Дина быстрый, немного виноватый взгляд.

— Но ты меня поймал на этом. Ты попытался отобрать у меня пистолет, и... в общем... Так ты вчера и... так это и произошло вчера, — Сэм опять уткнул лицо в ладони.

Вчера был действительно плохой день. И вчерашний день для Сэма закончился совсем недавно. Дин подумал о том, что брат пережил несколько минут назад, и у него в животе всё свернулось.

— То есть, десять минут назад — по времени Сэма — ты собирался убить себя, а я попытался отобрать у тебя пистолет, и был застрелен? Я умер, а ты проснулся.

Каким образом Сэму вообще удаётся быть в здравом уме? Как он может это переживать?  
И тут Дин подумал о том, что десять минут назад пережил тот Дин.

— Блядь, Сэм. Не делай так больше. Пообещай мне, что больше так делать не будешь. Не пытайся убить себя! Ты понял?

— Не думаю, что это имело какое-то значение, — пробормотал Сэм.

— Это имело значение — для меня, чёрт побери! — Дин представил себе, как он застал Сэма с пистолетом, как попытался вырвать оружие из его пальцев; и от одной этой воображаемой картины у него панически сдавило горло. — Не делай так со мной. Пусть даже это похоже на морок джинна, или на параллельный мир, или на видения — но не делай со мной такого. (Я спас тебя от этого. Я тебя спас.)

У него живот сжался от сочувствия к тому, другому Дину — Дину, который нашёл Сэма с пистолетом, приставленным к голове; Дину, который старался его остановить.

— Ты мне хоть попытался сказать, почему? Я хоть узнал, зачем ты это собирался сделать?

— Я тебе записку написал, — Сэм похлопал себя по груди, по тому месту, где у рубашки должен быть нагрудный карман. Правда, сейчас там была одна лишь футболка. — На тот случай, если бы это не сработало.

Исусе.

Дин представил себе, как бы это произошло. Он услышал бы выстрел. Он нашёл бы брата — мёртвого — с запиской в кармане (краешек её, с именем Дина, наверняка торчал бы наружу, чтобы он смог заметить её сразу; маленький поганец всегда внимателен к таким деталям), объясняющей, что Сэму пришлось покончить с собой, чтобы разорвать временную петлю. Петлю, которая и значения-то не имеет — всё равно скоро Дину гнить в Аду. Он представил кровь Сэма на своих руках — снова. И последний выдох Сэма — снова. И снова — холодное неподвижное тело брата. Он разозлился так, что с минуту примерно даже выговорить ничего не мог.

— Блядь, Сэм, — наконец, вырвалось у него. — Записку? Грёбаную записку?

— Прости, Дин, — Сэм лег обратно на кровать и закрыл лицо руками. — Просто... я уже не знаю, что придумать. Мозги отказывают, — он задохнулся и умолк, пытаясь успокоиться. Наконец сказал:  
— Не могу я больше. Ничего больше не могу. Господи, Дин, как же я устал. Я просто больше уже не могу. Я видел семьдесят три раза, как ты умер. Я уже... Ну не могу.

Ужас и злость начали испаряться из Дина, когда он подумал о том, как Сэм беспрерывно, раз за разом повторно переживает этот кошмар. А потом у него в мозгу что-то щёлкнуло, и он сказал:

— Конечно, ты устал. Ты же не спал уже семьдесят с лишним дней.

— Думаю, мне и не надо, — пробормотал Сэм. — Я же каждый раз перезагружаюсь.

— Ну, телу твоему, может, и не надо. А вот тебе, чёрт возьми, нужно отдохнуть. Твоей голове нужно отдохнуть. Небольшой перерыв для твоих мозгов. Давай, Сэм, вздремни хоть немного.

— Вздремнуть, — Сэм фыркнул. — Да уж. Это всё поправит, ага.

— Нет, серьёзно, — Дина было с места не сдвинуть. — Тебе нужно просто посидеть тут, посмотреть телик со мной, как обычно; потом подремать немного — провести день, не думая ни о чём таком.

Сэм отнял руки от лица и посмотрел на Дина внимательно.

— Серьёзно?

— Серьёзней некуда.

— Господи, Дин, — буркнул Сэм. — Мне уже не пять лет, вообще-то.  
Но всё же он подвинулся на своей кровати, и Дин уселся рядом с ним, прислоняясь к спинке. И поднял руку — молча. А Сэм, тоже молча, улёгся у него под мышкой, уложив голову на его плечо. Дин обнял своего огромного младшенького, и да — лет ему, конечно, давно уже не пять, но он, как раньше, испустил при этом лёгкий умиротворенный вздох. То, с какой готовностью он принял это, сделал такое — показало Дину, насколько брат разбит на куски, действительно разбит. (А то, что Дин сделал такое? Ему же это по душе? Ему ведь хочется сейчас убрать волосы Сэма, лезущие тому в глаза, правда? Да ну — нечего тут обсуждать, вообще-то.)

Дин поднял пульт и стал переключать каналы.

— Смотри-ка, «Остров Гиллигана» идёт, — они в молчании посмотрели несколько минут серии.

Потом Сэм сказал:

— Знаешь, я им завидовал в детстве. Мне раньше тоже хотелось, чтобы мы оказались на острове. Только мы. Без монстров, которых надо убивать; без людей, которых надо спасать. Без оружия, которое надо чистить, и без кроссов, которые надо бегать, — он помолчал, потом добавил очень тихо: — Без папы.

Дин сглотнул вставший в горле комок.

— Прости, приятель. Прости, что у тебя было такое хреновое детство.

— Нет, — быстро сказал Сэм, — нет, это не твоя вина. Это у тебя совершенно не было детства, потому что ты только и заботился обо мне. И вообще-то именно ты сделал всё это для меня терпимым. Всё хорошее, что у меня было — оно благодаря тебе.

Сэм не видел его лица, так что Дин мог улыбаться в своё удовольствие.

— Эй, давай без девчачьих слюней, Сэм!

— Вообще-то, я могу сейчас столько девчачьих слюней напускать, сколько захочу, — ответил Сэм. — Ты всё равно ничего не запомнишь. Я могу говорить, что вздумается, мне нечего стесняться и бояться тебя разозлить — завтра ты и знать не будешь о том, что я тут говорил.

Дин засмеялся.

— Уверен? А может, я как раз и буду знать. Может, я сегодня из вредности не умру, тебе назло — и запомню все те глупости, что ты мне тут наговоришь. Так что — дерзай. Наговори мне какой хочешь сентиментальщины, девчонка ты здоровенная. Скажи мне, что я — твой герой, и что я крут, и что ты всегда хотел быть на меня похожим.

— Так и есть, — сказал Сэм. — Всё именно так и есть.

Он вдруг закаменел, лёжа под боком у Дина.

— Но ещё я на тебя зол до чёртиков. Ты не должен был заключать ту сделку. Ты должен был меня просто отпустить.

Дин не знал — какими словами он смог бы дать понять Сэму, почему это неправильно. (Да Сэму и не нужно это понимать. Сэму нужно просто быть живым.) Он не мог ему объяснить, что если умрёт Дин — то Сэм потеряет брата и в конце концов переживёт это. А если умрёт Сэм — то Дин потеряет брата; а ещё провалит самое главное дело своей жизни и подведёт того единственного человека в мире, которого ему нельзя подводить. И он пережить это — не сможет. Так что он просто сказал:

— Я лишь возвращаю всё на свои места, Сэмми. Меня здесь даже и быть не должно, я должен был умереть давным-давно. А это время — оно как приз. Надо просто ему радоваться.

— Иди нахуй, — сказал Сэм. — Даже если ты и должен был тогда умереть — а это дерьмо собачье, понял? — ты всё равно не должен попасть в Ад. И потому мне надо тебя от этого спасти, — он сдержал зевок.

— Ты спасаешь, — сказал Дин. И немного прижал к себе Сэма рукой — а почему бы и нет, чёрт побери? — А знаешь, ты бы мог просто оставить меня в этой... временной петле. Я тут никогда не умру. Не навсегда, во всяком случае.

— Я думал об этом, в начале. Но я не хочу рисковать, — Сэм вздохнул. — Мне как-то тревожно: а если это всё происходит в реальном времени? Если это прошли настоящие семьдесят четыре дня? Вдруг я истратил семьдесят четыре дня из твоих оставшихся, потому что не смог разобраться с этим?

— Перестань, — сказал Дин. — Когда я говорил тебе не думать ни о чём таком, я имел в виду именно не думать. Сделай сейчас перерыв. Ты разберёшься в этом, Сэм, я знаю. Кто, если не ты. Но не сегодня.  
Сэм, лёжа рядом с Дином, опять расслабился понемногу и зевнул. Дин спросил:

— Ну, ты заснёшь уже?

— Мне не пять лет, сколько тебе повторять, — сказал Сэм и немедленно зевнул ещё раз. — Ладно. Наверное. Только постарайся не умирать, пока я сплю.

— Чувак, — со смешком сказал Дин. — Я валяюсь в кровати и смотрю «Остров Гиллигана». Что со мной случится?

— Эм-м... ты несколько раз умирал в постели.

— Да ну? А был из них какой-то, чтобы я при этом трахал офигенно горячую цыпочку?

Сэм фыркнул от смеха.

— Ни разу не было.

— Тогда и знать не хочу, — Дин помолчал немного. — Хотя на самом деле хочу.

— Ну... как-то раз отказали тормоза у фуры, и она врезалась в наш номер. А ещё было землетрясение — здание рухнуло на нас. И когда ты болел. Однажды у тебя была эбола, как мне кажется.

— Эбола? Вот срань-то.

— Я серьёзно. У тебя кишки просто вылились. — Сэм опять зевнул. Какое-то время они тихонько таращились на «Остров Гиллигана». Дин не мог дать брату никаких ответов, не мог ничего изменить в происходящем, не мог даже пообещать Сэму, что он останется с ним — потом, когда Сэм разберётся с этой хренью. Но он мог дать ему хотя бы вот это. Он легонько выводил пальцем круги по ладони Сэма — как раньше, как миллион лет назад. Как в те времена, когда все проблемы Сэма можно было решить сном и серией «Острова Гиллигана». Он чувствовал, как исчезает постепенно напряжение Сэма, как брат засыпает. Дин выключил телевизор и вспомнил о словах Сэма — про остров без монстров. И подумал о Стэнфорде — не ощущал ли брат его таким островом? (Только это бесполезно, Сэмми. Монстры и там нашли тебя. Они всегда нас находят.) О том, кто защитит Сэма от монстров, когда умрёт Дин, он думать не стал.

(И в тысяча первый раз он спросил себя — что же я сделал с тобой?)

Он опять уверил себя — Сэм сможет. Сэм выживет в одиночку, последним из Винчестеров. Он жил так годы. А Дин — не смог. Он попытался, но его и на день не хватило.

_(Я спас тебя, вот что я сделал. Я, блин, хоть одно, да сделал правильно.)_

***

Дин даже не понял, что и сам уснул — пока его не разбудила острая боль в голове, позади левого глаза. Он сразу понял, осознал, что дела плохи. Осторожно толкнул Сэма, чтобы разбудить. Тот медленно поднял голову, и сразу подскочил, садясь, и спросил:

— Дин? Это... это ещё не среда, так ведь?

Дин увидел на лице брата проблеск надежды и понял, что, наверное, в первый раз за все семьдесят четыре дня тот проснулся не под звуки «Азии». Он качнул головой. О господи — боль резко усилилась, его затошнило.

— Мне жаль, приятель. Это ещё вторник.

Он понимал, как это ударило Сэма; и его даже как-то порадовало то, что он не смог увидеть разочарования брата. Хотя и напугало тоже — потому что он вообще ничего уже разглядеть не мог, всё расплывалось. Его тошнило всё больше, невозможно было даже шевельнуться; и, блядь — как же больно-то.

— Сэмми? — позвал он шёпотом. — Я умирал когда-нибудь от аневризмы?

А потом в затылке у него что-то взорвалось — белым и горячим — и это просто невозможно; он ощущал вроде бы, что Сэм его держит, и кажется, кто-то говорил: «Всё нормально, всё нормально», но ничего, блядь, не было нормально, было больно, было так больно — ну прекратите же это, кто-нибудь, перестаньте, пожалуйста, господи, перестаньте.

***

Дин принял душ и оделся ещё до того, как проснулся Сэм. Он чувствовал себя до странности отлично. Даже фиговая музычка 80-х, включившаяся, когда сработал будильник на радио-часах, ему понравилась.

— Проснись и пой, Сэмми! — громко позвал он.

Сегодня будет день, когда речь не пойдёт о сделках, об оставшемся времени, о том, будет ли это последний раз, когда он сделал какую-то вещь. Ну, так ему казалось. Сегодня будет просто хороший день.

Сэм уселся в кровати и посмотрел на него с непонятным выражением. Дин улыбнулся. Сегодня даже эмо-Сэм ему настроение не испортит.

— Чувак, это «Азия».

Сэм смотрел всё так же.

— Да ладно тебе, — сказал Дин. — Тебе нравится эта песня, сам знаешь.

Сэм ему слабо улыбнулся наконец. И сказал:

— Всё нормально.

Да, всё нормально. Всё сегодня будет хорошо.


End file.
